Music Of The Glen
by Neko Oni
Summary: yamiyugi. yaoi. yugi (a fairy prince) and yami (celtic prince) were once lovers. yami tragically died before they were married. now, he's reincarnated, and yugi has until midnight to reunite with him, or he'll loose yami forever.
1. Default Chapter

meeble, here's another new ficcie...errr..one that's been rotting away on me comp, any way.  
  
yam: why do you always have to BS before a story? nobody really cares bout your ramblings.  
  
*glares * why do you always have to ruin everything?  
  
yam: ............*looks hurt * ......  
  
yug: -.- before those two start, i'll take care of the technicalities.  
  
yug: DISCLAIMER: stands for the entire fic; oni doesn't own.  
  
yug: WARNINGS: shounen-ai, boi x boi. me + yami! YAY! *blushes, coughs, and clears his throat *  
  
yug: *sighs and takes a sip of water * SUMMARY: i'm a fairy prince; me and yami were once lovers betrothed to one another. but he tragically died before we were married, but now he's been reincarnated, and i have until midnight to reunite with him, or he will be lost to me forever!  
  
oh...yeah, thanks, yug! *huggles yug, who is gulping down water * oh, yah, i got some notes for y'all; this fic is inspired/ drawn from my limited knowledge of the ancient Celts of Ireland and Britain. This deals with Celtic folklore, though most of it is probably inaccurate.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
MUSIC OF THE GLEN  
  
Yami yawned as he walked through the vast, ornate halls of the posh boarding school. He tugged at the collar of his sweater and switched his books to his other arm. His spine tingled and the back of his neck burned; he felt like someone was watching him.  
  
He started to turn his head to look around the hall, then immediately dismissed that notion; he cared very little for his fellow students, and no one had ever affected him like that. Yami shivered; this was no mortal gaze penetrating through him. Those eyes......whatever eyes they were.....their effect was otherworldly......  
  
He looked out one of the huge windows at the sunny sky, warm breeze, and trees with their multi-colored leaves. Just an average late autumn day, except for the large, sparkling violet eyes peering down at him from the topmost branch of the nearest tree.  
  
Yami blinked and shook his head, looking again. But the tingling sensation all over his skin had vanished, as had the soulful, mysterious eyes. He snorted it, dismissing it as a combination of an overactive imagination and the approaching of the vernal equinox. He really needed to stop listening to Bakura's tall tales of Celtic spirits and Druid priests. There was no such thing as magic.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
nyack...... that was *painfully * short. i have much more than this written, and i wanted to post it, but there is no decent place to chunk it off, and it would be horrible, awful, nasty cliffies! *sweat drops *  
  
besides....consider this the prologue....the other chapters, i promise, and i can guarnatee it, will be much longer- i already have a few of 'em written! *nodds * so, they are longer....  
  
yug: *giggles * please review if you think i'm cute! ^.^ *bats his long eyelashes at reviewers * i'll give you a kiss if you do! *is sitting behind a kissing booth * one kiss per review! ^.~ *bats his long eye lashes again, going all sparkly and chibi-eyed at the readers * 


	2. ch 2

sah....i wonder it t'was the short chappie that put people off.....or if this fic just sux? O.o? meh..... *shrugs * y'all may not like it, but i do, so therefore i shall update it ^.^  
  
yam: much to the annoyance of the rest of the world  
  
^.^ but of course. 'tis my life's mission.  
  
yam: *snorts *  
  
yug: *rolls his eyes and hmphs * apparently, only five people think i'm cute. * crosses his arms and pouts* well, only _they _ will be getting any more kisses from me!  
  
.....well, i was happy that at least some people reviewed the story! and enjoyed it! ^.^  
  
yug: *glares at oni * that's not the point! this story maybe stupid, but you thought more people would have wanted a kiss from _me _ *sniffs a bit and stalks out of the room, slamming the door behind him *  
  
yam and oni: O.O .............................  
  
.....*blinks * is it that time of the month?  
  
yam: -.-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Yugi panted heavily as he leaned back against the trunk next to Yami's bedroom window. That had been close; he hadn't expected Yami's powers to start returning to him so quickly. Soon as he'd seen Yami's ruby gaze, he'd flown away as fast as he could; his thin, shimmery wings hurt from the exertion. But he'd couldn't let Yami see him too soon; it might frighten the boy off, and 3,018 years of waiting would be wasted.  
  
He reached over his thin shoulders and massaged the tips of his gossamer wings, which flickered with pearlized hues of pink, purple, blue, yellow, and green. He stretched his short, alabaster limbs, then ran his small hands through his gently spiked hair and gazed through the window.  
  
It was a Saturday in the mortal world, and Yugi's scrying pool had shone that Yami usually spent those days in his room after doing his homework in the library. Yugi settled himself comfortably on the branch he was sitting on, partially obscured by red and orange maple leaves, fluttered his wings a bit, then settled down to wait for Yami to arrive. And, hopefully this time, if he was more careful, the young mortal wouldn't sense him.  
  
Yugi peered into the open window, and his eyes widened a bit. He never figured, even after reincarnation, that Yami would have a very pink bedroom, filled with pictures of ballet shoes and kittens.  
  
He crinkled his small nose and adjusted the sheer, see through lilac slip he wore, and the silver circlet perched upon his head. Then he frowned when his stomach rumbled. In his realm, bodies were made of spirit and light, not flesh; he wasn't used to having to feed, and didn't relish the idea of abandoning his vigil. He wasn't going to risk his last chance at being reunited with his beloved over a handful of berries to sate a growling stomach.  
  
Gazing back at Yami's room, he spied a chocolate bar lying on the windowsill. In the old days, when people still believed in faeries and spirits, it was custom to leave an offering of food on the windowsill for them.  
  
Yugi sighed wistfully, remembering three thousand years ago, when a young, beautiful Celtic prince used to always leave an offering of a bowl of berries and cream on the windowsill of his bedroom for him. He giggled with remembered happiness; those had been the good old days, especially their courtship.....  
  
Sighing wistfully, Yugi was brought out of the past by his growling stomach again. He knew the chocolate bar wasn't meant as an offering; no one believed in spirits anymore, but the fact was that it WAS on the windowsill, just like an offering of old, and he was sitting right there outside the window, and chocolate was one of the most delicious, sinful human concoctions......  
  
Licking his lips, Yugi curled one finger inwards, and the chocolate bar floated from the window to his waiting hand. Tearing open the wrapper and taking a bite, he suddenly felt guilty. It wasn't an offering; it had merely been carelessly left there. Frowning a bit, Yugi held open his empty hand, and a beautiful, lush red rose materialized there. He sat his chocolate down and held that hand over the rose, his fingers moving like he was sprinkling something on it. Seconds later, tiny sparkles of faerie dust materialized and floated down upon the rose, enchanting it with double the life of a normal rose and enhancing it's fragrance. He then floated the huge rose onto the windowsill, in place of the chocolate, sat back, savoring the chocolate bar as he waited for his love.  
  
The door to the bedroom opened, and instead of Yami, a girl with short brown hair entered. Yugi blinked in surprise, then quickly placed her as the girl who always flirted with Yami in the halls. She tossed her dance bag on her bed, then rushed over to the windowsill, eager for her chocolate.  
  
"What the-" She murmured, picking up the rose and studying it. She caught a faint whiff of the delightful fragrance, then buried her nose in the soft petals and inhaled deeply. Her nose still buried in the flower, she looked up, her blue eyes going wide as she spotted Yugi's shimmering wings. "A fairy-" The magic dust on the red petals twinkled, and her eyes suddenly closed and she fell to the floor, asleep with the rose held loosely in her lax hand.  
  
Yugi giggled. "Sorry, but I can't have a foolish mortal interfering." He fluttered his wings, smiling that they were fully recovered and flying over to the nearest tree. "If that was her room, then the this one should be Yami's...." Yugi settled down, making sure he was fully covered by leaves this time, and peered in the window. Yami was curled up on his black bed spread, reading a book.  
  
Yugi situated himself comfortably and quietly observed Yami, smiling softly when he fell asleep, curling up around his book. Just like he once curled around Yugi, all those years ago.....Giggling a little bit, Yugi's mind took him back to the happy times of the past, and he soon dozed off as well.  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
*bounces up and down * see! see! i told you! i told you the chappies would be longer! *points to above chappie * nyah! nyah! i told you! i told you!  
  
yam: you have a talent for embarrassing yourself, don't you?  
  
-.- shuddup  
  
yam; ^.^  
  
............eh.....*pokes readers * review? please?  
  
yug: I AM NOT GIVING OUT ANYMORE KISSES .......*blinks * well.....if you reviewed chapter one, you get a kiss. but that's only for those who reviewe chapter one! as for the rest of you...nyah... *sticks his tongue out * 


	3. ch 3

*grins * a huge thank you to all who reviewed, i appreciate your reviews very much! and a very big, special thank you to those of you who have me/one of my fics on ur favs. list, and those who always review my stories! that really does mean alot to me, and i'm very glad my writing makes you guys happy! ^O^  
  
malik: *sneering * how sweet  
  
*thwaks malik * ^.^  
  
malik: @.@  
  
another huge thank you to all my lovely reviewers: sorceress moonblader, dalizzie, bazzies (cloud 1-3-5 ), goddess chloe, koishii no tenshi, hime no ichigo, i luv kai, twilight dreams, katya motou, musoka 14, and yami-yugi 3 you guys are the best! ^.^  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
see! it's another long chappie! *beams proudly *  
  
Yugi jerked wide awake, his little body twitching once then tensing, but he kept his eyes closed and his breathing even; he could feel the presence of another immortal being. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed about him, then quickly sat up in the darkness. It was now dusk; the full moon of the vernal equinox was just coming out.  
  
He felt a thrill of rushed anticipation rush down his spine, then looked at the closed window of Yami's room, where he was still curled, fast asleep. His gentle eyes narrowed in anger when he saw the gray gargoyle clinging to the side of the building, her sharp claws embedded in the stone as she peered through the window.  
  
"He's mine; I laid claim to him three thousand years ago!" Yugi said, glaring up at the gargoyle, who swiveled her head all the way around to her back, and hissed at him, baring her fangs.  
  
"Mine!" Yugi repeated, and she growled then lunged, her claws ready to rip his soft body apart. Yugi trembled in fear, scooting backwards until he was trapped, then, just as her outstretched claws and fangs came near, brought his hand up to his mouth and blew; faerie dust shot out of his hand and into her face, surrounding her.  
  
The gargoyle coughed and gagged, swatting at the sparkles. She tried to swallow a few, but only managed to burn her throat. Yugi blew more on her, and she somersaulted in the air, her leathery wings flapping desperately for purchase and stability. But with the faerie magic all around her, blinding and gagging her, she tumbled to the ground below.  
  
She growled, chasing her scaly tail in a circle, claws ripping apart the grass and bushes, knocking out a few bricks as she tore at her unseen enemy, the dust. She let out an angry, feral cry then took to the skies, attempting to outrun the dust still assailing her.  
  
Yugi giggled and waved good-bye, his eyes shining with delight as if he'd just seen a circus show. He gasped, turning back around and his hands coming up to his cheeks in horror as his horrified eyes met with the now open window, and now wide-awake Yami, whose own ruby eyes were just as big and horrified as Yugi's.  
  
Yami trembled, his mind blank with shock as he stared at the girl...no...boy, who left the tree and was now fluttering in mid air outside his window, with a pair of wings sticking out of his back no less! Yami's lips moved, but no sound came out and he kept trembling.  
  
Yugi watched as those eyes, which had once gazed upon him so dotingly, widened with fear, and, as the boy took a step back, Yugi quickly flew the rest of the way over and gently blew some dust into the bigger boy's face. "I'm sorry, my love." He whispered sincerely as Yami's eyes suddenly slid closed and he fell to the floor, fast asleep.  
  
Yugi sighed and cursed the thinking of the 'modern' mortals. They called spirits and beings such as him superstitious rot and nonsense, yet they freaked out much worse than their ancestors ever had.  
  
Yugi sniffed, tears welling in his eyes as he sat back down in the tree, pulled his knees to his chest, buried his face in his knees, and wept. Back then.....back then, when Yami had first seen Yugi in the glen, he hadn't cried out in fear nor had he run away. He'd hidden, watching as Yugi played with the lilies in the lake; of course, Yugi knew he'd been there the entire time. When face to face, Yami had hesitantly reached out with lean, soft and trembling fingers to lightly brush Yugi's petal soft skin. In turn, Yugi had giggled and coyly fluttered away, leading Yami on a merry chase that had ended in a kiss between faerie prince and Celtic prince.  
  
Yugi cried, hurt by Yami's fear. His looks hadn't changed in three thousand years, and it stung that Yami wasn't enraptured by his beauty. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, and let out a small, bitter laugh. What a fool he was; he'd been expecting Yami to react the same as before, to fall instantly in love with him. But in this day.....in this age......Yami didn't even believe faeries existed.....  
  
The little faerie sniffed again, wiped away his remaining tears, then glanced at the sleeping mortal; his lean, long body was still glowing faintly with Yugi's magic. There was still time for Yugi to bind his soul, and awaken the ancient Celtic blood lying so dormant within him. He pulled out a pale pink flute from thin air, held it to his lips, and began a soft love song, which he'd only played once before, and that was three thousand years ago as he was being spied on by a young Celt.  
  
The song floated on the warm breeze, through the open window, and blanketed over Yami, drifting into his soul and his heart, awakening memories of another life time, and the first time he'd heard that song.  
  
While the faerie played his flute, two students walked underneath the row of trees lining that side of the building. A boy put his hand on his companion's arm. "Stop; do you hear that?"  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and started to walk on. "It's just the wind, stupid. Now, come on, we're gonna be late for the party, and we'll miss the keg." The boy hesitated, sure he could hear _something _ on the wind, but shrugged it off and followed the girl.  
  
Tears trickled down Yugi's cheeks as he played the notes, unintentionally adding a sorrowful mood to the caressing air as the scene of Yami's reaction replayed itself over in his mind. He played, never running out of notes or lyrics in his heart, until he could feel his magic settle into Yami, could feel Yami's own magic awakening stronger than ever as the keys to the secret chambers in his heart were turned, and buried memories of the past flooded his slumbering mind.  
  
Licking his full, soft lips after the flute disappeared, Yugi looked up at the moon; it was now night, and the full moon was just starting to shine extra bright to night. The equinox was about to begin shortly, and Yugi had much to prepare. The faerie's wings shimmered under the moonlight, flashing different colors depending upon their angle as he flew through the night.  
  
tbc....  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
*is pulling her hair * i'll try to be better with the updates, but ...meep...we all know how bad i am at that . 'sides, i've recently seen the last lord of the rings movie, and i'm in a total lotr addiction right now. 'tis an awesome movie, i absolutely love it, but i dun like the end.....and ..eh...*pokes yug * you WILL kiss all the reviewers this time  
  
yug: *sticks his nose in the air * will NOT *he and oni start arguing *  
  
malik: i will! i'll sleep with the reviewers!  
  
*anime fall * -.- you would, too. hentai. you'd sleep with anything, so your offer doesn't count. i wont' let you insult my reviewers!  
  
yam: *giggles coyly * i'll do it! i'll kiss the reviewers! two kisses even ^.~  
  
*glomps yam * arigato! you're the greatest! 


End file.
